Mortis
' Mortis', formally known as Lois Katherine London, is a mutant and the half-sister of Dazzler. Origin Shortly after Lois London's mother, Katherine Brown, discovered that she was pregnant, she abandoned her husband and changed her name to Barbara London, as her husband had become severely abusive ever since they were married. Lois was raised by her single mother in a suburb of New York City, New York, and had a fairly normal childhood. Although her personality and attitude always set her apart from her peers, she never seemed to mind, as she has always preferred to keep to herself rather than make friends or acquaintances. During her mid-teenage years, Lois discovered that her mother was married once before she married Lois' father and that she had a half-sister, Alison Blaire. Surprised by this, she attended one of her sister's performances at Carnegie Hall. The two girls bonded from the start and quickly became close. However, one day while the pair were getting lunch together, they were attacked by Mystique, who was sent by the Brotherhood to take out Alison. The stress of the situation led to Lois unknowingly manifesting her own mutant powers, causing her to have various headaches and fainting spells. After dealing with the headaches and fainting for about a week, Lois was attacked by a mugger after leaving one of her sister's performances. She panicked, and her hands began to glow until the mugger suddenly died, revealing Lois' mutant powers to cause death. She revealed her newfound abilities to her sister, who suggested that she come to the Xavier Institute to be trained in the use of her powers by Professor Xavier. Lois declined, however, and decided to instruct herself in the use of her powers. Despite her refusal to join the X-Men, Lois and her sister remained close. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Disruption: Mortis is able to generate a highly destructive form of energy from her being which is not visible but capable of disrupting molecular bonds, causing inorganic matter to disintegrate or liquify and organic beings to instantly die or suffer extreme pain. When using her power on inorganic matter, she is not required to make physical contact with it in order to affect it, but she is required to make physical contact when using her power on organic beings. When she attempts to use her power on an individual with a regenerative healing factor, she is unable to cause instantaneous death; rather, she is only able to cause extreme pain that may render the individual unconscious if continued for long enough. In contrast to her sister's luminously radiant abilities, Mortis generates a dark photonic aura around herself in conjunction with the use of her mutant ability. Genetic Immunity: Mortis' power has proven ineffective against her sister, Dazzler, which is a normal quirk of mutant genetics as a result of their similar genetic features. Mortis is also immune to Dazzler's powers, being able to see clearly even when she is projecting intense light and unaffected when struck with one of Dazzler's photon blasts. Category:Mutants